Memories of Heaven
by Calypso Rose
Summary: A young man, upon dying, finds himself confronting lost dreams, lost love, and the true meaning of heaven. One-shot. SasoDei. R&R.


Dis eez bai gabrielle chou. Steelars weel daaiiiiiiiiii =O

**Memories of Heaven**

White. That was all that met the young man's eyes when he opened them for the first time. Unblinking, he slowly took it in as he lay on the ground, too tired to move. Just moments ago his entire body had been alight with a pain that had soaked his eyes in agony and forced his mouth into an empty scream, too shocked to respond. He had never felt pain like that before. Then the whole world had dissolved into a numb whiteness, and to his despair it had not left when he had opened his eyes again. But the pain had gone, thank God! Wearily he pulled himself up into a sitting position and surveyed his situation: alone, helpless, in a world of white. _Damnit. _The omnipresent white burned into his vision, searing itself into a sharp mental pain. Groaning, the man closed his eyes and let the peaceful black take over, relief flooding his thoughts. When he was ready he reopened his eyes and slowly pulled himself up to his feet. Something was wrong. He felt helplessly dazed and numb, every muscle inside of him screaming in nervous chaos, and he wobbled, unsteady on his own two feet. He felt strangely light, as if he were flying, as if he were not burdened with his limited human body. Then he eased his neck to one side and caught sight of his arm. It was horrifyingly blurred and gave off a silver glimmer. _Crap. Where am I? What's happened?_ Then suddenly it all hit him hard, and he knew. He had done what he was trying to do. It was over. _Hehehe. At least this doesn't look like hell._

The young man took to his feet, eagerly exploring his surroundings. Across acres of white, he finally came across a road laced with gilded bricks. Apprehensive, he walked alongside it, not wanting to step upon it lest something dreadful happened. As he walked, thoughts fluttered in his head like trapped butterflies. _Would he be here? Please, let him be here._ Eventually he heard the oncoming roar of crashing water, and was glad that the boulevard did not go on forever in boring sameness. The young man raised his eyes to face the waterfall, brash and unafraid. Stubbornly he walked towards it, and then past it, following the lucid, silver stream that ventured from its basin. _Where am I going? Does it ever stop? _Tiredly he pushed the thought away and kept walking. Silently he marveled at the fact that the legs and his feet had not gotten tired, would never become tired no matter how far he walked. There _was_ no pain here, he reasoned, and smiled to himself.

Ultimately the river thinned and led to a small pond glistening with a mysterious radiance. As the young man crept closer his breath suddenly caught in his throat. Crouching at the rim of the pool was the shape of a young man with crimson hair and pale red eyes. He was motionless, staring inside the pool, searching, longing, dreaming unknown dreams, with a lonely expression on his face and a melancholy desire in his eyes. Suddenly as the young man drew closer he jerked his head up, to stare into his eyes. His influent movement was matched by the incredulous disbelief that sparked in his eyes, and as he gaped openly the young man felt something bulge in his throat and hot tears burning his eyes. A soft whisper left the young man's lips, so softly that he wondered if it was really his own. "Danna?" As soon as the sound reached his ears, the older man stood up, still unsure, but wanting, so badly, to believe. "Deidara? Is that… you? Why… why are you here?" Slowly Deidara drew himself closer, until he was not ten paces away from the older man. Shimmering tears streamed openly down his face and splashed on the snow-white ground. "Danna… Sasori… don't you remember me, un? I couldn't… I couldn't leave you. I'm sorry… I had to… Forgive me, Danna, un." Sasori stayed where he was, a mixture of shock and anger crossing his face. "But… WHY? You're so damn young! The Atkasuki needed you! My own death should have taught you something! Anything! And why? Why forsake the world, _for me?_" Suddenly something snapped hard inside Deidara, and quaking sobs over took him. Helplessly he fell, like a child, into Sasori's arms. "B-but… you know why, un! You _know,_ damnit! I could never leave you, un! You think I'm just a worthless piece of dirt waiting to be kicked around but _that's not true_! You may not care a crap for me but… I died, un, I came, because I care for you so much, un, and- and it's just a damn fact that I love you-"abruptly he stopped, and he pressed a shaking hand to his mouth, his tears helplessly sliding down again. He desperately wished he could take it back, but he knew it was far too late, for Sasori had heard, because he was too close. Stubbornly he pulled away as Sasori's hand reached out to him, knowing that he would either yell at him or hit him. But instead he felt his old partner's hand stroke his face and pull his head back up to Sasori's. His voice was a soft murmur. "Deidara… Dei-chan… you know that's not true… I've always cared about you… I- I saw it, I saw it happen, and I know. I understand.

"Deidara… I love you too."

Deidara shivered as he felt Sasori's hot breath in his ear, but a second later a gentle warmth rushed through his body as he felt Sasori's soft lips pressing against his. He returned the kiss, letting a carefree bliss take over him as every muscle in his body quivered with enjoyment. As they broke for air, a cry left Deidara's lips. "Sasori… I was so scared, un… That I would go to heaven… while you went to hell…" But Sasori merely smiled and gently touched his lips to Deidara's golden brown hair. "But you took the risk… you knew... love endures all things… it never dies… it never gives up…" His voiced faded into a whispered murmur that went straight to Deidara's heart, filling him to the brim with comfort, and he snuggled deeper into Sasori's warm embrace, hoping, wishing, dreaming. That this moment would never die. That it would never end. That it would be with him, forever, until dreams faded into memories.

Because he knew, that dreams were like love. They never died.

END.

* * *

Please... **REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!** THANKSIES!!! =D

~Gabrielle


End file.
